


With Friends Like These

by Aly_H



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Crew antics, Gen, teasing regarding terrible poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: As part of the holidays I’m going to be doing a daily (or close to daily) fluffy drabble whose whole point is to make me smile.Starting us off is some crew antics with my Imperial Agent, Aydin Olasee.





	With Friends Like These

“Hey there agent,” Kaliyo’s threw herself onto the lounge – and across his lap – making him have to lift up his caff to avoid it becoming a casualty of her antics.

“Kaliyo,” he greeted the sociopath. He’d never been sure of the Rattataki – they weren’t enemies but they weren’t quite friends either.

“You still doing reports?” she asked, reaching out to snatch the datapad he’d been working on from his hand and read it. “Huh – this Bugboy’s?”

“No, it’s not Vector’s. Will you give it _back_?” he huffed, going to grab it but the Taki rolled away, laughing. Damn it, she was happy-drunk, which meant –

“’Might I linger between the stars, so to love you from afar?’” she giggled as she read it. “Aw, c’mon, agent. What’s this all about?”

Lokin had peaked out of the infirmary door, probably to make sure that it was whatever poison she had in her responsible for the Taki’s mirth rather than someone getting injured – again. He watched the pair of younger aliens with an amused expression as they danced around the cabin, the agent wanted the datapad back but he wasn’t trying very hard.

“Oh, what’s this?” he asked.

“The agent’s got some kind of sappy poetry. I’m trying to figure out who it’s from,” Kaliyo smirked.

“I believe the agent finds writing to be relaxing,” Lokin commented - every agent had their hobby, something to fill the long hours of a stakeout or to give them a sense of identity in a world where they couldn’t have just one.

He’d noticed Aydin would jot snatches of words down while waiting for shuttles as early as his watching on Taris. Quiet times while in hyperspace were often spent sat writing – he’d at first assumed that the agent was very thorough it hadn’t been until he’d broken into the loose security on the datapad – really the encryption was child’s play – to find it filled with poems or snatches of stories.

“Wait, this is _you_? What else you got on here?” Kaliyo cackled. At that moment the Cipher launched himself headlong at the Rattataki, sending them both sprawling to the floor and the datapad skittering down the hall where it bumped into Vector’s foot.

The Joiner seemed amused as he picked it up, “We believe this is yours, Agent?”

“Yes, Vector, thank you.” The Mirialan gritted out as Kaliyo pinned him to the floor, one of his arms twisted up behind his back. It wasn’t a real tussle – the Cipher had certainly broken out of better holds in the past.

The Joiner observed the match with dark eyes before he turned his gaze on the datapad, “We do not think this is bad – your friend would like it very much if you were to show him. Though we suggest that you do not compare the eyes to _that_ no matter how similar in color they might be.”

“Everyone’s a critic.”


End file.
